Image sensors that are used for digital imaging must be packaged to provide electrical connections between the image sensor and a circuit board. Image sensors are sensitive to dust and particulates that can be present during packaging and use. Therefore, image sensor packaging typically includes a transparent cover that is secured over the active area of the image sensor. Conventional techniques for securing a transparent cover over an image sensor include gluing the transparent cover directly to the image sensor and using a transparent cover with crystalline spacers that are formed on the transparent cover using a liquid crystal on substrate (LCOS) process. Although these techniques work well, they require multiple process steps and/or equipment that is not typically used in integrated circuit (IC) packaging processes.